Ancient Lore
Some mild chronical of the events in the past of the better dungeons world. Abyss Walkers The "Abyss Walkers" as they are called, are a shadowy group that are under the leadership of the few walker kings that have survived, due to being hunted by every faction. The reason they have been treated with hostility is that every faction thinks that the walkers are behind the undead creatures at night. Because of this they have become hostile and bitter at every faction. No one knows where they came from, but since they first arrived they have become increasingly powerful. Orcs & Goblins Goblins and Dwarves were the first known species that inhabited the surface, but one day goblins went crazy and started fires all around. That caused conflicts with dwarves and started the "Fire wars", until orcs appeared to calm them. Time after the "Fire wars" ended some creatures on the surface started mutating to oversized creatures. Many orcs and goblins had their houses destroyed by those creatures and they adapted to a new lifestyle. Now Orcs and Goblins are nomads, experts on monsters hunting. Dwarves Dwarves used to live on forests, they were expert engineers and created great constructions, the most notable one was the impregnable fortress, an immense fortress in the sky sustained by a single pillar, created with an ancient stone hard but lightweight, no one knows where they extracted it. Dwarves established their homes on mountains and caves during the "Fire wars", hiding from goblins attack, during years the only place on the surface where dwarves could be seen was in the impregnable fortress and still today it's a mystery how they kept it supplied. In the caves they discovered minerals and gunpowder and they researched the technology to craft golems and fire weapons. These days dwarves have immense empires hidden underground and are dedicated to trades and sometimes they send golems to protect human villages. Tritons Tritons have dominated the oceans even before creatures appeared on the surface, they are witty and shy creatures, and it's rare to see them around the surface. The first time they were seen was during the "Fire wars", they tried to calm goblins but could do nothing, it is rumoured that some of them established around lakes and rivers but there is no proof. The second time they were seen on the surface was during the "Abyss Walkers" invasion, they had a great knowledge of "magic" and provided a great support to the other races on the surface, but after the invasion ended they reclaimed some territories which started some conflicts. These days Tritons live in their ocean cities under the menace of pirates. Humans Humans appeared in the surface to bring peace after the "Abyss Walkers" invasion, when the different races where in conflict for territories. Humans had a meeting with the leaders of the different races in a Cocoa farm, and there, they signed the Cocoa Treaty. Which established peace during many years. Some of the humans established in villages and spent their lives on trade, others were corrupted by the "Void" and now are dedicated to witchery and some ones are dedicated to piracy. These days pirates and witches lost human reputation as peacemakers and the Cocoa Treaty was forgotten, now with the appearance of the undead at night there is no time to conflicts between different races but there are some old misgivings between races. There are different human factions, the biggest one is "Diurna Inquisition", they are guided by "Diurna" and their mission is to fight against the night forces and discover the cause of their spawn. Their main suspicions fall on the Abyss Walkers. "Diurna Inquisition" is supported by most of the different races in the world, and so they are capable of deploying many different technologies to adapt the situation